


Five Ways To Say I Love You

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Special Challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Chapter 1

**“Five Ways to Say I Love You” Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU) K**

_2013 Valentine’s Day Challenge #1_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen

Rating/Warnings: K

Genre: Het

Universe: Canon AU 

Summary    
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ A Cloak _

It happened sometime after Arthur recovered from the Questing Beast bite; Gwen came home and found a package on the table. There was no note. Inside was a woolen cloak. It was lavender and thicker than the one she was using. She immediately put it on and cuddled into it. The winters were cold in Camelot and it was just what she needed.  

Arthur watched as she left to work the next day. She was wearing the cloak he had given her. It made him smile. His heart felt light and warm. That was how he knew he was in love with her.


	3. Five Ways To Say I Love You: The Favor

_ The Favor _

All she wanted to do was make a gesture of friendship. She took one of her best handkerchiefs from the drawer to give him. A champion should always have a favor from a Lady or at the very least a Lady’s maid. What she didn’t expect was the kiss that came after she gave it to him.

In the tent as he put on his armor, Arthur tied her gift on himself even though Merlin offered to do it for him. He didn’t want anyone else to touch it. It smelled like lavender and that was her. He still couldn’t believe he had kissed her but how could he not? He loved her 


	4. Five Ways To Say I Love You: Support

_ Support _

When it seemed that all was lost Gwen was there. Arthur never asked for her support but she gave it to him anyway. When he was unsure are when he felt there was no other choice, Gwen would come give him support. She would reassure him that he was going to do the right thing. 

She may have faith in him but when she was sure that he was doing the wrong thing she told him plain and simple and sometimes loudly. But Arthur relied on her strength more than she would ever understand. She was his support and his love 


	5. Five Ways To Say I Love You: A Ring

_ A Ring _

The night Arthur gave Gwen a ring was the best night of Gwen’s life. She was so overwhelmed with joy. He had promised her that when he was King that they would be able to be together. He promised and now she was going to be his wife. 

When Arthur found Gwen’s ring in the woods it shattered his heart into a million pieces. He could not believe he had made her leave. The woman he loved more than anything and he was a fool to let her go. He would give up Camelot itself to get her back. He just wished he knew where she was.


	6. Five Ways To Say I Love You: Trust

_ Trust _

Gwen didn’t realize how much Arthur’s trust meant to her until it was gone. She betrayed him and she wasn’t even sure why. He had sent her away and now all she wanted was his trust back. When she saw him in Ealdor she had hope again that he could trust her again someday..

In Arthur’s heart he never stopped loving her but trust was an issue. He realized he could try again with her and the trust would come back in time. She would never betray him again. It wasn’t as if he had ever kissed the wrong girl at the wrong time.


End file.
